Isn't just a Game
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Para Red y para Green que habían sido rivales y amigos desde hace muchos años jugar algo llamado "pokémon" puedo haber sido la experiencia más abrumadora de sus vidas. ¿Qué puede cambiar un simple juego sus relaciones? ¿Pokémon es solo un juego? ¿Cuántas aventuras tendrán? ¿Cuánta gente conocerán? ¿Se darán cuenta de lo que siente? GreenxRed AU


RESUMEN COMPLETO:  
Para Red y para Green que habían sido rivales y amigos desde hace muchos años jugar algo llamado "pokémon" puedo haber sido la experiencia más abrumadora de sus vidas.

¿Qué puede cambiar un simple juego sus relaciones?

¿Pokémon es solo un juego?

¿Cuántas aventuras tendrán?

¿Cuánta gente conocerán?

¿Se darán cuenta de lo que siente?

~o~

-Ne~ ¿ te gustaría hacer nuestro desempate con un nuevo juego?

-¿Nuevo juego?

-Sí, se llama "pokémon", ¿qué tal Akai-kun, no te gustaría jugar?

-Si eso hace que me dejes en paz entonces acepto Kai

.

DISCLAIMER: pokémon definitivamente no es propiedad de onii-chan y de mio, solo lo usamos para pasar un rato yaoi~

Prologo del fic, la verdad es que no tiene mucho que ver con el anime/manga/videojuego. En cualquier caso la idea fue de onii-chan, yo solo la escribí ^^

El protagonista de este fic es Red con el aspecto de hg ss: www .aquivamosanuestrabola wp-content/uploads /2013/ 09/ red-wall-red-pokemon- 32627031-1280-887. jpg (sin espacios)

static. zerochan Red. (Pok%C3%A9mon). full. 75264. jpg (sin espacios)

images2. fanpop image/ polls/ 463000/ 463859_ 1276258996518_ (ese pikachu da miedo) (in espacios, en caso de que no se vean las imágenes vean "Red" en google imágenes o mándenme un inbox y les paso link!

Y como yo le veo una actitud kuudere será la personalidad del Red de este fic.

El nombre real de Red es "Isamu Akai"

En nombre real de Green es " Midorikawa Kai "

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: Pokémon~:::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

La tranquilidad del bosque fue rota por un breve suspiro de fastidio.

Aquel que suspiraba con fastidio era un chico de cabello negro con una camiseta negra un chaleco blanco y rojo y un pantalón azul, calza unas zapatillas negras y rojas, su mochila de color verde con una gorra color roja y blanca, con forma de la mitad de una Poké Ball, a su lado yacía un pikachu, una especie de rata eléctrica color amarillo, el chico acariciaba el lomo del pokémon mientras soltaba otro suspiro al viento mientras la brisa revolvía sus cabellos y sus ropas.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? –se pregunto cansado.

Y es que todo este "viaje pokémon" empezó hace casi un mes…

· ,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ GreenxRed _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

_El sueño que tenia era extraño, todo estaba oscuro, apenas podía ver, de pronto una intensa luz rojiza provino del suelo, lava probablemente, se encontraba sobre una especie de puente de estalactitas, a su lado yacía una especie de rata gigante y amarilla con cola de rayo y franjas anaranjadas-marrones en el lomo con unos circulitos rojos en las mejillas, alargadas orejas cuya punta estaba en color negro, ese ratón parecía mirar determinado a la nada. Escuchaba como gritaba "Red" fuertemente, pero solo una voz le daba un profundo sentimiento de tranquilidad. Pestañeo, se había preparado para este momento, entonces de la nada llego una especie de ave, enorme y blanca, y otras aves también enormes la secundaron, una azulada, otra rojiza (como un fénix) otra más color amarilla y varios animales en cuatro patas, una especie de canes…_

_Paso saliva y dio una mirada atrás, justo detrás suyo estaba una especie de dragón anaranjado con su cola ardiendo en llamas, al conectar miradas este lanzo un feroz gruñido… una cosa totalmente tierna de color rosado y de cola alargada paso a su lado, flotando, parecía darle tranquilidad, él la acepto._

_Este sería el todo o nada, el mundo dependía de él y no se echaría para atrás, miro a sus fieles compañeros que creían atrás, esos maravilloso seres que le protegieron más de una vez, dirigió la mirada un poco más atrás donde vio a sus amigos humanos, dándole apoyo con la mirada… y lo vio a él, en sus ojos yacía la promesa del regreso… a casa… juntos…_

_Entonces todo comenzó a temblar des balanceando a aquellos que pisaban el lugar firme que era el suelo… y de la lava surgió… era…_

Toc-Toc…

-Onii-chan, despierta ya, oka-san dice que el desayuno ya está listo –un toquido en su puerta, más fuerte. A despertarse onii-chan.

Abrió sus ojos castaños y descubrió l blanca pared de su habitación, se encontraba abrazando su almohada, bostezo y se froto los ojos, hinchados por el sueño, sentía que había soñado algo genial, pero no podía recordarlo. Suspiro de frustración.

Se levanto de su cama, la cual estaba completamente desecha viendo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, un chico de estatura normal, de cabellos oscuros, castaños ojos, blanca piel, blanca camiseta desordenada y bóxer negros, que eran su pijama, le regreso la mirada. Rasco su cabeza con otro resoplido y un bostezo, mirando su habitación, la cual era bastante normalita, blancas paredes, piso alfombrado (color verde negruzco), un escritorio con algunos cuadernos y hojas y también una computadora, un librero, con sus libros de texto y alguno que otro de fantasía llenaban un solo estante, el resto eran sus mangas, una par de poster de videojuegos, animes y cantantes de moda, una tele con una consola y los controles de mando y también una mesita ratona además de su ropero y un poco de ropa tirada en la pieza.

La puerta se abrió, por ella entro su hermana menor, la cual tenía piel blanca, cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas y ojos también castaños, usaba su uniforme escolar, una camiseta blanca, corbata roja, saco negro y falda azul marino con unas largas calcetas negras.

-Onii-chan rápido, dijiste que tenía que irte temprano a la preparatoria.

-No me hubieras hecho caso –respondió monótonamente- tenía un sueño increíble.

-Pues no me interesa, apresúrate –y sin más salió del cuarto de su hermano.

El chico suspiro, su nombre era Isamu Akai, y estaba en primer año de preparatoria, tenía 16 años.

Salió del cuarto al baño donde se demoro lo suficiente para que su hermana menor viniera a tocar fuertemente la puerta diciéndole que se iría sin él.

Una vez fuera se puso su propio uniforme, pantalón negro, saco azul marino, corbata azul rey y camisa blanca. Al bajar vio a su madre haciendo tranquilamente el desayuno. Esta se veía bastante joven, tenia ojos negros y cabello castaño y una sonrisa muy amable.

-Buenos días A-chan, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, tenía un sueño genial pero una bruja me despertó –decía como si nada mientras untaba jalea al pan tostado.

-¿A quién le llamas bruja baka onii? –dijo la chica chillando.

-Reiko no le hables así a tu hermano mayor, Akai no le digas así a tu hermana menor –regaño la madre.

-Hai oka-san –contestaron ambos al unisonó.

· ,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ GreenxRed _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

Ambos hermanos se encontraban caminando a la escuela, las cuales quedaban cerca una de la otra, Reiko entraría a la preparatoria de Akai el siguiente año.

-Nee onii-chan –llamo la chica, haciendo su cabello castaño hacia atrás- ¿por qué vas tan temprano a la escuela?, normalmente sales casi a la hora –dijo en un suspiro.

-Es por el baka de Kai, dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

Su hermana se sonrojo un poco, pero su hermano era lo suficientemente distraído (por no decir que le importa un pepino todo a su alrededor) que no lo noto, a la chica le gustaba Midorikawa Kai –el amigo/enemigo/rival/compañero de su hermano- desde los cinco años, tener una oportunidad de verlo ameritaba el esfuerzo titánico de levantar a su hermano.

A medio camino en un cruce peatonal el chico apareció.

-¡Midorikawa-san! –grito la chica a modo de saludo, agitando u mano para que el chico la viera, lo hizo, la vio y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos.

Tenía el cabello castaño largo y este extrañamente era antigravedad al parecer, pues apuntaba al cielo unos cuantos mechones de este, tenia piel blanca y hermosos ojos verdes, usaba el mismo uniforme que su hermano.

-Hola Akai, Reiko-chan –saludo guiñándole a esta última, la cual se sonrojo mientras empezaba a suspirar, imaginando el hermoso amor que tendría con sus senpai.

-Muy buenos días Midorikawa-senpai –dijo la chica en una gran reverencia.

-No tienes que llamarme por mi apellido, nos conocemos desde los cinco años, puedes llamarme por mi nombre –dijo sonriente, la chica parecía desmayarse.

Ajeno a todo esto estaba Akai, el cual solo miraba al estante donde se exhibía el mismo juego de hace cuatro meses, ese día seria su venta oficial al público y ya un montón de chicos hacían cola para comprarlo.

El camino fue muy molesto para el pelinegro, su molesta hermanita y su amigo/rival/enemigo/compañero se la pasaban platicando, a una pequeña parte de él le molestaba, pero era seguro que era porque estaban siendo muy molestos, o quizá porque ese baka de Midorikawa se tomaba muchas confianzas con su hermana.

Al fin cuando llegaron a la secundaria de su hermana pudieron despedirse, el pelinegro sintió una especie de alivio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿'de qué querías hablarme Midorikawa?

Estuvo en silencio unos minutos y desvió la vista de los ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente.

-Te lo diré a la hora del almuerzo –prometió.

· ,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ GreenxRed _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

Akai comía tranquilo… en compañía de Kai, el cual solo comía, in decirle nada… justo cuando ambos sintieron muy molesto el silencio apareció una chica en el jardín.

-Disculpa Midorikawa-san, ¿podría hablar con usted en privado? –dijo la chica sonrojada y con actitud tímida.

Kai sonrió con autosuficiencia dándole una mirada burlona a Akai, Midorikawa era muy popular con las chicas *victoria 15*

· ,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ GreenxRed _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás de lo que quieres hablar o seguirá en silencio? –dijo un poco molesto cuando empezaban las clases, aprovechando que el profesor aun no llegaba, el castaño se sentaba detrás del pelinegro en la fila continua a la del lado de la ventana.

-¿Celos Akai? –dijo petulante ante el tono molesto de su compañero, aunque ciertamente este tenía casi el mismo tono monótono de costumbre, pero él, que lo conocía desde los cinco años, sabia diferenciar muy bien los estados de ánimo de su amigo, aun si su rostro o voz no lo denotaban.

-Hm –dijo este mientras copiaba los apuntes de matemáticas antes de que el profesor llegara.

-En fin, te iba a proponer otro duelo.

-Ya no Kai, ya olvide cuantas veces hemos competido.

-Pues yo si se cuantas veces vamos, vamos como, veamos, yo 49 y tu… llevamos como 98 competiciones y cada unos lleva 49 a su favor, así que esta será la del desempate.

-Paso –dijo mientras copiaba las ecuaciones.

El castaño inflo las mejillas, odiaba que el pelinegro le ignorara mientras le hablaba, siempre era así, así que se puso de pie y le arrebato la libreta.

-¡oye! –dijo elevando la voz, el nunca gritaba, mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente.

Midorikawa sonrió complacido, amaba ser el único que podía cambiar las expresiones insípidas del azabache.

-Si quieres que te siga pasando los apuntes de las clases entonces acepta nuestro último duelo –dijo terminantemente.

Isamu frunció el ceño otro poco y suspiro entre derrotado y fastidiado mientras alzaba la mano para recibir el cuaderno- pero será el último desafío Kai.

· ,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ GreenxRed _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

Se encontraba en su cama tranquilamente leyendo un tomo de su manga preferido, cuando termino un capítulos se acomodaba en otra posición, esta vez toco estar acotado de lado hacia la derecha, dejando ver todo su cuarto arreglado –su madre amaba tener la casa limpia, incluso si tenía que asear el cuarto de sus hijos-.

Entonces levanto la mirada de su manga y vio su computadora con el juego recién comprado esta tarde luego de clases y de un par de paletas.

"_Ne~ ¿ te gustaría hacer nuestro desempate con un nuevo juego?" _recordó.

"_¿Nuevo juego?_"

"Si, un videojuego"

"_¿un videojuego?_"

"_si, es interesante, está basado en ese laaaaaargo anime, ya sabes, ese de pokémon_"

"_Ah… no me gusta pokémon_"

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no te gusta pokémon?"_

"_Es que "Gary" se parece a ti, por eso no me gusta_"

"_Akai teme_"

"_¿y bien? ¿Qué hay del juego_"

"_¿Pues no crees que es sencillo? El primero de ambos en capturar tantos pokémon como pueda de aquí a cuatro meses será el ganador_"

"_Que sean cinco_"

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_"

"_No me gustan los pares, además el cuatro es de mala suerte (*), que sean cinco_"

"_Seis y si quieres, no me gustan los nones_"

"_Vale, si eso hace que me dejes en paz entonces acepto Kai_"

Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, esa conversación la había tenido apenas hacia una }hora, prometió que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa seria instalar el juego de realidad virtual –con los cascos que el multimillonario abuelo de Midorikawa les regalo- y ponerse a jugar, pero lo cierto es que primero se baño, luego se puso ropa cómoda, luego vio la tele junto a la familia, después hizo la tarea, luego jugo un par de videojuegos aburriéndose a los 10 segundos -¿qué caso tenia jugar sin que Midorikawa estuviera para patearlo el trasero en KOF?-, cenar y luego intentar hacer la tarea sin éxito para después tumbarse a leer un manga.

Prendió el ordenador aunque ya era un poco noche, después de todo mañana no había clases, y después de instalar y leer las instrucciones se puso el casco de realidad virtual conectado a la computadora y empezó a hacer su personaje.

-/-/-/-/-

_Por favor jugador, escoja un nombre de los siguientes que el sistema le proporciona:_

_«¿No puedo escoger por mi mismo?_» se pregunto mientras leía los nombres

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Black_

_Diamond_

Y así estaban algunos, sin más escogió "Red", después de todo era "rojo" en inglés y su nombre estaba escrito con el kanji de "rojo".

_Nombre del jugador: Red_

_Por favor, asista los siguientes datos:_

Escogió las ropas que usaría (el sistema le explico que su apariencia seria la misma que la del juego) y tenia de pokémon a un "pikachu" cosa que le disgusto, según el juego, se tenía que elegir entre un "charmander" un "bulbasaur" y un "suerte" pero termino con esa rata amarilla, él odiaba las ratas desde los cinco años, todo por culpa de cierto castaño.

_Por favor, disfrute el mundo pokémon…_

Nivel 0 completado

Guardar partida?

SI/NO

██ 39%  
███ 49%  
████ 76%  
█████ 89%  
██████ 100%

LOADING...

██████████████ 99%

Partida guardada.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: Pokémon~ :::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

En fin, ya está el prologo, espero dejen sus comentarios con dudas, sugerencias o lo que gusten, habrán más parejas, pero como hace milenios que no veo pokemon entonces ustedes pueden decirme que otras parejas les gustaría que hubiera, una que ya es oficial en el fic es "NxBlack" :3

Ciao~


End file.
